Mes pères et moi
by Amako-sama
Summary: Cher journal, [...] Ah, j'oubliais. Presque rien. Un détail. Je suis le fils du Dieu du Chaos, des Mensonges et du Feu. Et le fils de l'homme le plus intelligent, le plus riche et le plus influent sur Terre. Mon parrain est un homme né en 1917 qui pense qu'internet est une maladie sexuellement transmissible. Et je suis immortel. Tu vois, je t'avais dis. Rien qu'un détail.
1. Jour un

**Jour presque-un :**

_Cher journal..._

Oui, je sais, commencer un journal intime à dix-sept ans, c'est limite. Mais là, c'est soit je t'en parles, soit je me tailles les veines. Bon, si on faisait les présentations ?

Toi, tu es Journal Intime, âgé d'un jour. Moi c'est Ragnarörk Stark. On repassera pour le nom, je sais. Mais tu vois, c'est mon père qui a choisi et comme mon père ne voulait pas contrarier mon père, je le retrouve avec ce prénom. Quand au nom... mon père était tellement fatigué par l'accouchement que c'est mon père qui m'a déclaré et donc je porte son nom. Oui, parce que j'ai deux pères en fait. C'est tellllllement facile pour les différencier. On vas dire Papa et Père, d'accord ?

Ah, j'oubliais. Presque rien. Un détail. Je suis le fils du Dieu du Chaos, des Mensonges et du Feu. Ainsi que le fils de l'homme le plus intelligent, le plus riche et le plus influent sur Terre. Mon parrain est un homme né en 1917 qui pense qu'internet est une maladie sexuellement transmissible. Et je suis immortel. Tu vois, je t'avais dis. Rien qu'un détail.

_Ragnarök._

* * *

**Jour un :**

_Cher journal..._

Mes parents viennent de signer les papiers du divorce. Comme quoi, j'ai commencé ce journal juste à temps. Ça faisait un bout de temps que ça crisait à la Tour. Oui, certains disent "à la maison", moi je dis "à la Tour". Chacun ses références. Bref. Revenons-en à la Crise. Avec un "c" majuscule. Parce que imagines JUSTE une seconde les disputes de deux êtres tels que mes parents. Je te dis pas la facture de baie-vitrée. Et de sol. En fait, ils ont une sorte de... rituel. Quand Père (Loki, hein) est en colère, il jette Papa (Papa Tony, espèce d'ignare) par la baie-vitrée. Et quand c'est Papa qui pète les plombs, il encastre Père dans le béton du penthouse. C'est ça l'amour.

Pour ce qui est des raisons de leurs disputes... franchement, on est pas assez intimes pour en parler.

... Tu es un journal _intime,_ j'avais oublié. Eh bien, Père veut que Papa soit immortel et Papa refuse.

Tu sais quoi ? Je vais les appeler par leur prénom, tu vas t'embrouiller sinon.

Donc, Loki essayes depuis près de vingt ans de faire manger une pomme d'idun à Tony, mais impossible de le faire céder. Alors il vieillit. Inexorablement. Oh, ce n'est pas qu'il n'aime pas Loki, non. Son principal argument, c'est qu'il verra mourir tous ses amis.

Argument auquel répond mon Père en disant qu'il l'aura lui. Et c'est souvent à ce moment que ça dégénère.

Parce que mes grands-parents adoptifs n'aiment pas Tony. Parce que mes véritables grands-parents ne m'aiment pas, moi. Et que Loki est entre les deux. Tout en essayant de nous protéger, Papa et moi. Le bonheur.

Le point de non-retour a été atteint il y a deux jours. Oui, la veille du jour où je t'ai ouvert pour la première fois. Loki était particulièrement en colère parce qu'il s'était disputé avec Thor, à propos d'Odin et de sa vision de Tony. Une discussion joyeuse, tu peux t'en douter.

Il est arrivé furieux à la Tour et à commencé à se disputer avec Papa qui ne comprenait pas bien ce qui se passait. Et là, là je te jure que j'aurais préféré passer par les épisodes baie-vitrée-sol-de-béton. Parce que non, ça n'aurait pas été assez. Ils se sont insulté. C'était la première fois de ma vie que je les entendaient s'insulter. Ça fait mal, journal. Ça fait très mal.

Les mots ont volés et se sont écrasés comme des gifles retentissantes. Et Loki sait très bien quels mots employer. Il blesse très bien les gens. Et il a blessé Tony, très fort. Alors Tony a répliqué, évidemment. Et moi j'ai fuis dans ma chambre, demandant à JARVIS de me transmettre l'audio de la dispute. Les voir avec cette grimaçe de haine sur le visage aurait été trop pour moi.

J'aurais voulu ne jamais entendre, je t'assures. Parce que Loki, furibond, a craché cette phrase affreuse. "Tu peux bien mourir si c'est ce que tu souhaites. Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour rester aux côtés d'un vieillard sénile."

Et final-... attends. Père m'appelle. Je dois l'aider à faire ses cartons. Il part pour Asgard.

_Ragnarök._

* * *

Oui, je sais ce que vous vous dites. Encore une histoire ? Alors qu'elle en a plein sur le feu ?

Pour tout vous dire, l'idée m'est venue en étendant le linge et j'avais prévu de la faire sur un autre fandom. Mais j'ai décidé que finalement, Avengers, c'était pas si mal. Bref. C'est une très courte histoire, elle ne devrait pas dépasser les cinq chapitres ! C'est juste pour le fun.

Sinon, il y a un nouveau (je sais, encore) sondage sur mon profil. Bon, il est pas super utile à vos yeux à mon avis mais moi, il me servira.

Une 'tite review pour la rentrée qui arrive ?

Je vous embrasse,

**_Amako._**


	2. Jour deux

**Jour deux :**

_Cher Journal..._

Mes parents, juste avant le départ de Loki pour Asgard, on conclut à la garde alternée. Alléluia, j'ai terminé l'école. Je n'imagine même pas la galère pour partager entre l'éducation divine et le MIT. Bref, je vais passer une semaine chez mon père Tony et deux jours chez mon père Loki. Oui, parce que le temps ne s'écoule pas de la même manière à Asgard. Imaginez le bordel : je pars en vacance trois semaines chez Loki et Tony fête un an de plus. Encore un merveilleux aspect positif de l'immortalité, je vous dis. Oui, parce que moi j'ai pas eu le choix. Je suis immortel par le sang. Alors j'aurais pas dit non au fait que Tony accepte de bouffer cette foutue pomme.

En parlant de Tony... ais-je le droit de dire qu'il me déprime ? Cela fait huit heures montre en main que Loki est parti et il a déjà trouvé une nana. Tu sais pas ce que j'étais en train de faire avant de t'écrire. Tu n'imagines _même pas_... Je ramassais le reste de bande de cire froide pleine de poils que ma nouvelle belle-mère a oublié de jeter. Ô, joie !

Je vais voir à l'atelier si je peux pas trouver de quoi m'occuper avant que sa voix nasillarde ne me rende complètement fou. Quand je pense que mes deux abrutis de pères s'aiment sûrement encore... quel gâchis. Bref.

_Ragnarök._

* * *

**Jour trois :**

_Cher Journal..._

Aujourd'hui est officiellement la nouvelle pire journée de toute ma vie. Ma belle-mère m'a demandé _d'étendre le linge ! _Non mais tu y crois ? Je suis un prince, héritier du trône du plus puissant royaume de l'Univers, et on me demande d'étendre le linge ? Bon, la menace de Papa de me retirer mes ordis a été suffisamment convaincante pour que je m'attelle à cette tâche avilissante.

Et tu ne devineras jamais. J'ai. Étendus. Les. Soutifs. De. Ma. Belle-mère. Donnes moi une corde, ma vie est finie. J'en peux plus de cette cruche, sérieusement. Elle me rend limite épileptique. Une vrai plaie. Je n'ai vraiment pas mérité ça. Peut-être que cette situation n'est qu'une mascarade de mes parents pour me punir d'une bêtise mais franchement, je ne vois rien de _récent _qui aurait pu nécessiter de telles mesures.

… Bon, il y aurait bien le coup des chewing-gum dans les circuits intégrés des moteurs de l'héliporteur. Ou alors le vol de l'arc de Clint. Peut-être est-ce le fait que j'ai mis en colère Bruce et qu'on ne sache pas où il est maintenant ?

Non, franchement, je ne vois pas pourquoi ils pourraient m'en vouloir...

_Ragnarök. _

* * *

Oui, je suis affreusement désolée de vous faire poireauter tout ce temps pour ne vous offrir que ça... mais ça va s'améliorer !

J'attends vos reviews avec impatience !

Je vous embrasse,

**_Amako._**


End file.
